Bleach infiniti chapter 0
by Mai-Takuma1
Summary: This is one of the many animes that i am adding my two cents to, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter, chapter zero disclaimer is at the bottom of the story! I hope you all enjoy because there is more to come!
1. Bleach infiniti 1crossed skulls

**Infiniti-0**

The rain poured down covering the town in slick tear drops from the clouds above. But all that mess never stopped him. He continued to run, but he was not only running towards a new beginning but also running from his past, the one thing that had separated his family. His tears masked by the rain, he ran, until he reached his destination, but by then he was already losing his life, and his daughter's. That little child that he had wrapped up in his coat and was now running with was the only thing that had his sanity and life. He got to the front door of the shop and knocked on it with all his might. The bullet wound in his left shoulder stinging, and it was hurting him. The door opened and a young lady with dark skin, and violet hair stood there in awe at who was before her. Her amber eyes were glazed over with shock and definite worry. She turned on her heals and ran down the hall to another room. "Kisuke! They're here!" She yelled entering the room. The blond haired man stood and looked at her with worry. "They're here this early? They weren't supposed to be here for another year or so when the child started school!" He said surprised. "Kisuke hurry, Hajime is wounded!" The young female yelled as she ran back to the main room and led the two inside. Kisuke rushed into the other room to see a wounded and bloodstained Hajime, over a pale and almost lifeless Mai. Yes, his beautiful daughter. Her name was Mai. Her resemblance was more from her mother. From the beautiful red hair, that laid wet and stringy in her face, to her her blue eyes that were closed and held that way by overwhelming forces of unconsciousness. Hajime looked up at Kisuke as he entered the room, Hajime's once beautiful Dark grey hair now stained with blood. "They found me... I don't know how, but I knew i was too reckless, I should have led them elsewhere." Hajime said looking down at his beautiful daughter. He knew he had risked her life, he knew he had risked other lives as well. And for that he thought that he must face his demons to repay for the sinful acts he had committed in his days as an assassin. More tears slipped down his face as his life began to slowly play over in front of his eyes. His beautiful wife, the woman that he was forbid to be with even in his wildest dreams. His best friends, who now forcefully was turned against him. His children, whom are now scattered all across the globe because of his acts. And he wanted to keep Mai. He kept Mai because it was the only thing he had left. It was the only piece of life that he had left to care for. And because he was this way, and because he wanted to be a better person than he used to be, he was now a wanted man on the streets of Karakura town.

"Hajime, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later so why cry about it now?" Kisuke asked him rather harshly.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi warned. She looked up at him knowing that he was taking this situation a bit too far.

"No Yoruichi! He knew that they were going to find him if he kept the child, but he was too damn selfish to let her go!"

"This is his last child Kisuke! The already lost five children! How the hell is he supposed to feel now that he has to give up his last child?"

"They've had more than five children together! They've been in contact with most of them!"

"Why cant you just man up for once and take on a responsibility, other than hiding from your own past mistakes?"

"Man up? I'm losing my best friend because of some dumb mess that he made some years ago!"

The door to the shop opened an closed laving the two bickering ones alone. They saw that the child was still on the floor asleep. So they rushed outside to see Hajime jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find a way out of the town. They tried to go after him, but as they did, Hajime disappeared, no trace left behind. Angered and upset they made their way back to the shop, but on the door outside, they found a letter written to them from Hajime himself.

My humble applogies to you both,

As a man I have failed you, As a friend I have failed you.  
>As an assassin hell-bent on protecting you and this city I have failed you.<br>I have left my little girl with you, and i hope you take good care of her.  
>I know that by making this decision I am writing my death sentence.<br>But farewell, for I will see you as I pass along, watching over Mai.  
>I hope you can ever forgive me, and please help me untie my soul to this<br>God forsaken earth without regrets.

Sincerely yours,  
>Takuma Hajime<p>

Every day after his death Hajime was prayed for, Kisuke learned to love a life, after nearly destroying others. Miss Shihoin learned to love her almost immediately, and for that she became attached to the young girl, trying to be the mother that she could never be by herself.

This is the story of a girl, a girl who will revive the legacy that was meant to be shattered 16 years ago, she does not know it now but she will in the upcoming future. This is the story of Mai Takuma. Her birth, life, awakening, death, rebirth, and promotion to the throne.

Ichigo K.: Mai-chan does not own the original show BLEACH, or the remarkable characters such as myself. Tite Kubo-sama does, but Mai does own her character, and other OCs such as Hajime Takuma, and her other brothers and sisters.


	2. Bleach Infiniti 2smiles from the sky

**Infiniti-0**

The rain poured down covering the town in slick tear drops from the clouds above. But all that mess never stopped him. He continued to run, but he was not only running towards a new beginning but also running from his past, the one thing that had separated his family. His tears masked by the rain, he ran, until he reached his destination, but by then he was already losing his life, and his daughter's. That little child that he had wrapped up in his coat and was now running with was the only thing that had his sanity and life. He got to the front door of the shop and knocked on it with all his might. The bullet wound in his left shoulder stinging, and it was hurting him. The door opened and a young lady with dark skin, and violet hair stood there in awe at who was before her. Her amber eyes were glazed over with shock and definite worry. She turned on her heals and ran down the hall to another room. "Kisuke! They're here!" She yelled entering the room. The blond haired man stood and looked at her with worry. "They're here this early? They weren't supposed to be here for another year or so when the child started school!" He said surprised. "Kisuke hurry, Hajime is wounded!" The young female yelled as she ran back to the main room and led the two inside. Kisuke rushed into the other room to see a wounded and bloodstained Hajime, over a pale and almost lifeless Mai. Yes, his beautiful daughter. Her name was Mai. Her resemblance was more from her mother. From the beautiful red hair, that laid wet and stringy in her face, to her her blue eyes that were closed and held that way by overwhelming forces of unconsciousness. Hajime looked up at Kisuke as he entered the room, Hajime's once beautiful Dark grey hair now stained with blood. "They found me... I don't know how, but I knew i was too reckless, I should have led them elsewhere." Hajime said looking down at his beautiful daughter. He knew he had risked her life, he knew he had risked other lives as well. And for that he thought that he must face his demons to repay for the sinful acts he had committed in his days as an assassin. More tears slipped down his face as his life began to slowly play over in front of his eyes. His beautiful wife, the woman that he was forbid to be with even in his wildest dreams. His best friends, who now forcefully was turned against him. His children, whom are now scattered all across the globe because of his acts. And he wanted to keep Mai. He kept Mai because it was the only thing he had left. It was the only piece of life that he had left to care for. And because he was this way, and because he wanted to be a better person than he used to be, he was now a wanted man on the streets of Karakura town.

"Hajime, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later so why cry about it now?" Kisuke asked him rather harshly.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi warned. She looked up at him knowing that he was taking this situation a bit too far.

"No Yoruichi! He knew that they were going to find him if he kept the child, but he was too damn selfish to let her go!"

"This is his last child Kisuke! The already lost five children! How the hell is he supposed to feel now that he has to give up his last child?"

"They've had more than five children together! They've been in contact with most of them!"

"Why cant you just man up for once and take on a responsibility, other than hiding from your own past mistakes?"

"Man up? I'm losing my best friend because of some dumb mess that he made some years ago!"

The door to the shop opened an closed laving the two bickering ones alone. They saw that the child was still on the floor asleep. So they rushed outside to see Hajime jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find a way out of the town. They tried to go after him, but as they did, Hajime disappeared, no trace left behind. Angered and upset they made their way back to the shop, but on the door outside, they found a letter written to them from Hajime himself.

My humble applogies to you both,

As a man I have failed you, As a friend I have failed you.  
>As an assassin hell-bent on protecting you and this city I have failed you.<br>I have left my little girl with you, and i hope you take good care of her.  
>I know that by making this decision I am writing my death sentence.<br>But farewell, for I will see you as I pass along, watching over Mai.  
>I hope you can ever forgive me, and please help me untie my soul to this<br>God forsaken earth without regrets.

Sincerely yours,  
>Takuma Hajime<p>

Every day after his death Hajime was prayed for, Kisuke learned to love a life, after nearly destroying others. Miss Shihoin learned to love her almost immediately, and for that she became attached to the young girl, trying to be the mother that she could never be by herself.

This is the story of a girl, a girl who will revive the legacy that was meant to be shattered 16 years ago, she does not know it now but she will in the upcoming future. This is the story of Mai Takuma. Her birth, life, awakening, death, rebirth, and promotion to the throne.

Ichigo K.: Mai-chan does not own the original show BLEACH, or the remarkable characters such as myself. Tite Kubo-sama does, but Mai does own her character, and other OCs such as Hajime Takuma, and her other brothers and sisters.


End file.
